Moments
by Unrequited Hate
Summary: Collection of drabbles between 100-600 words. Written for the 100 drabbles challenge on the Percy Jackson Fanfiction Challenges Forum. Pairing: only Percy/Annabeth. Disclaimer: I own PJO... in my dreams... *bursts into tears*... Chapter 18 up: Time.
1. Pride

**Written for the 100 Prompts Drabble Challenge by kitty132383 on the Percy Jackson Fanfiction Challenges Forum**

**Thanks kitty! I hope you like these drabbles, and I hope everybody else likes them too. I've never written a drabble before, and I'm kind of nervous. Please review, I accept ****_constructive_**** criticism. Flames will be used to bake cookies! :D **

1. Pride _(128 words)_

As she snuggled up to him on the beach, Annabeth couldn't help but wonder why she hadn't made her move earlier. She didn't know. And, being a child of Athena, Annabeth didn't like not knowing things. After Percy had kissed her goodnight and walked back to his cabin, Annabeth walked back to hers in a daze. She quickly got ready for bed and lay down, eyes open, thinking about the question. She thought about the things that had happened during the past few years. Perhaps it was her mother's fault? No, it wasn't her mother. It was her. Or rather her pride. Her hubris.

Pride…

She had found her closure. Her old life was over. She was with Percy, and the future was bright.

Pride is a mistake.

**Okay, I tried my best, what do you think? I'm pretty good with short stuff like this, so I'll be updating more often than my other story. Toodles! ~ Smarties**


	2. Unprofessional

**2 chapters in one day! I'll try for 3 next, maybe 4… These drabbles really aren't long. The prompt for this one is Unprofessional, so yeah, it's kind of hard, but I tried. Tell me what you think!**

2. Unprofessional _(107)_

She laughed as she chased Percy past the archery range and he ran right in front of the targets, earning some angry shouts from the Apollo campers who were about to shoot. He was so easygoing and impulsive, she shouldn't like him. They were too different. They shouldn't even be friends. Their parents made sure they knew that. Then again, opposites do attract. She playfully stuck her tongue out at him when he turned around. He ran over to her and gently kissed her. She practically melted into him. He made her feel vulnerable. He was… unprofessional. Yes, that was the word.

Unprofessional.

And she loved it.

**And another one done! Review please! I feed on them like a vampire… seriously… Toodles! ~ Smarties**


	3. Pizza

**Success! Chapter 3 is up! Okay, the prompt is pizza, this one was especially hard. But anyway, I tried. Thanks to:**

**Kitty132383: Thank you so much, I would never have tried something like this if it wasn't for the challenge, and now I'm really glad I tried!**

**Rochelle Daughter of Thalassa: Thanks, I've still got 97 to go after this, so don't worry!**

**Also, thanks to ImmaNerd98 for following my story.**

3. Pizza _(115 words)_

I tried not to laugh as Percy ate – or at least, tried to eat – his pizza. It was frankly not that good, all soggy and impossible to eat. But I couldn't help it; I burst into laughter when all the cheese fell off of his pizza! He looked at me, amused.

"You think my pain is funny, huh?" he asked, his beautiful eyes twinkling with mirth. He began to chase after me. We ran out of his cabin, towards the forest and the beach. He eventually caught me and tackled me to the ground. I laughed, but then he kissed me, sweetly and passionately. I was in heaven.

Pizza is definitely my new favorite food.

**Good, I'm done. Like I said, this one was hard, so please review and tell me what you think! Toodles! ~ Smarties**


	4. Morning

**Whoop whoop! One new chapter up. The prompt is Morning, and the plot bunny refused to come out of hiding for this one. But I managed to coax it out with carrots and a lot of thinking. Thanks to:**

**ImmaNerd98: LOL! I do shoutouts to all the reviewers, but sometimes I can't thank all the people who favorite and follow my stories because I don't have time. I'll try, though.**

4. Morning _(147 words)_

I groaned and rolled over in my bed as someone opened the door to my cabin. The sunlight flooded my room and I squeezed my eyelids shut even tighter.

"Get up, Percy," Annabeth sighed, "You have archery in 20 minutes, remember?"

"No!" I yelled sleepily, my voice muffled by the pillows. I hated waking up in the morning. I heard Annabeth sigh and walk over to my bed. The frame creaked slightly as she sat down. She pushed me so I rolled over and placed her lips on mine. I was immediately wide awake, and I kissed her back passionately. She pulled away a few seconds later, then winked at me and walked out. I playfully glared at her, but grinned when the door slammed shut. I had changed my mind.

I loved waking up in the morning. But only when Annabeth woke me up.

**Done! Hope y'all liked it. I had fun writing this one, but is it OOC or something? I'm not sure. And for those of you who haven't noticed, this is Percy's POV. Toodles! ~ Smarties**


	5. Ripples

**Okay, so the prompt for this one is Ripples. I had trouble coming up with the idea, but I was able to write this pretty easily. Thank you to:**

**ImmaNerd98: LOL, don't worry, you're not the only one. Love your username, BTW.**

**Vyvyvavoom: Thanks, I'll try but it's hard to make the chapters just the right length for everyone. I have to keep the word count under 600, but, as an author, I can't write anything longer than 200 words for a drabble. It annoys me. Thanks for following my story!**

**Also, thanks to lovetoread1410 for following my story and to JustAGirlWithAnImagination for favoriting it!**

5. Ripples _(199 words)_

I sat on the beach and looked at the lake. It was calm. Too calm, even. Nothing moved under the scalding summer sun. I sighed. I was bored. I picked up a rock lying next to my feet and threw it as far as I could into the lake. I smiled slightly when the rock splashed into the water a good 30 meters out. Ripples lazily floated away from the spot where it landed. The ripples caught my eye. They disturbed the flat surface of the blue lake.

My life was similar to the lake's life. Without my friends, my life would be… flat. Walking around like a robot, killing monsters and training. It would be interesting for any reasonably normal person. But for me, it would be boringly dangerous. Yes, I'm very weird.

But my friends, they are the ripples in my life. Clarisse and Thalia, who I am constantly bickering with. Grover, my best friend since I was 12 years old. Nico, the slightly odd son of Hades who seldom visits nowadays. Chiron, my mentor, my teacher. And, more than anything, my girlfriend and other best friend Annabeth. They were the ripples in my life.

My ripples.

**Whew, I'm done. Finally. So, the next prompt is kind of hard, so don't expect any updates to soon, but I'll try to update tomorrow, or possibly the day after. Possibly. Anyway, bye! Please R&R! Toodles! ~ Smarties**


	6. Desk

**Hello peoples! I'm back! Sorry for not updating, but… well… okay, I have no excuse, but please, don't hate me! *hides in a corner* Thanks to:**

**Sarah Archer: thank you very much, reviews like these make my day!**

**Special thanks to:**

**ImmaNerd68 and Luna Brightside: Thank you for your support, keep on posting the amazing reviews please! **

**PS. I love both your usernames so much!**

**Also, thanks to A No named foe, Luna Brightside, Our Queen JKR and WindxFighter for favoriting my story, and to A No named foe and Sarah Archer for following it! **

6. Desk (251 words)

Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, sat at a desk in her cabin, studying some new blueprints from Daedalus' computer and muttering to herself. The quiet atmosphere of the cabin was disturbed when Annabeth's boyfriend, Percy Jackson, entered the cabin. He frowned slightly when he found her so engrossed in her work that she didn't notice his entrance. But then a cunning smile appeared on his lips and he quietly sneaked up behind her. Suddenly he reached over her shoulder and grabbed the multitude of old, worn documents Annabeth had been poring over. Because of her concentration, she had failed to notice Percy's presence in her cabin.

She shrieked as her documents disappeared, until she turned around and finally acknowledged Percy's presence. She leapt at him, trying to recover her papers, but he held them high, out of her reach, and began to run all around the cabin. She chased after him, but he refused to give the old papers back to her.

"I'll give them back if you kiss me," Percy negotiated with a grin on his face. Annabeth scowled, but a plan began forming in her mind. She smiled sweetly and kissed her boyfriend. He was distracted long enough that she took the documents from his hand. In fact, Percy was so 'distracted' that he failed to notice that the papers had disappeared from his grasp. Annabeth abruptly pulled away, winked at her boyfriend and sat back down at her desk to continue with her research.

The desk was deceiving…

**So, this one's a little longer than usual. This wasn't really hard, but not really easy after all. I guess it's kind of okay… Review and tell me what you think! ****Toodles! ~ Smarties**


	7. Handprint

**Hey, so the prompt is Handprint. This was so hard! Anyway, I've been having problems with my account: I can't use the Copy-N-Paste feature for uploading documents anymore! Instead of the usual box, I get this tiny little thing, and when I try to save the document into the Doc Manager, it tells me that I have the wrong formatting or something like that. Does anyone know why this happens? So, on a totally unrelated subject, thanks to:**

**Cmedance: Thanks! I'm sorry but all the prompts are already assigned on the forum. If you give me a good prompt, I could write a one-shot for you, though!**

**Nrs1234: That's a good idea, but I'm not really sure… Hey, does anyone else think I should make the chapters longer by combining two drabbles?**

**Hozven: Thanks :)**

**Special thanks to: ImmaNerd98 and Luna Brightside, of course. I'm glad you liked it!**

**Also, thanks to ImmaNerd98 and cocky-gurl for favoriting my story, and to Cmedance and Hozven for following it.**

**And now, the drabble!**

7. Handprint _(240 words)_

Annabeth was walking towards the training arena, to practice fighting with her knife. She saw a group of Aphrodite girls sitting in the stands, filing their nails and gossiping. And she shook her head at their stupidity. When they were sent out into the real world and faced the monsters there, they wouldn't be able to stand out like they did in capture the flag. They would have to fight. They had to learn how to defend themselves, how to survive, how to – no. Annabeth shook those thoughts out of her head and began moving towards the dummies.

She froze when she heard exactly what the Aphrodite girls were talking about. Percy. And her. She lowered her head, listening. They were talking about how ugly Annabeth was, how she didn't deserve Percy. Drew noticed Annabeth's presence and walked towards her, accompanied by her cronies.

"Hey honey! I'm sorry, did you hear what we were talking about?" Drew asked. "Eavesdropping much? Well, I'll have you know it's the truth. You _so_ don't deserve Percy. He deserves someone like me. Someone pretty, and smart," she sneered. Then she gasped in surprise when Annabeth's hand collided with her face. Annabeth had slapped her hard. And she had left a handprint. No matter how much makeup Drew used to cover up the mark, Annabeth knew it was still there. Drew bore the handprint for 3 days.

A handprint, proof of Annabeth's love for Percy.

**I know, this isn't very good. And a little OOC. I just think this is how Annabeth would react if Drew insulted her intelligence. Seriously, **_**don't**_** question an Athena kid's cleverness. Just don't. LOL. I'll ask again, does anyone think I should make the chapters longer by combining 2 drabbles? R&R please! Toodles! ~ Smarties**


	8. Devotion

'**Kay, here's another update! So I've been thinking about combining 2 drabbles in a chapter, but I don't really want to do it. I feel like it's gonna mess up the whole thing, you know, 'cause I've only been doing 1 drabble per chapter until now, and I don't feel like changing it. But, feel free to protest in the comments, as long as you don't flame me, I don't mind. Anyway, thanks to:**

**Rochelle daughter of Thalassa: Awww, thanks! Like I said, I don't really like the idea, but feel free to complain. I'll do it if you really want me to.**

**Sam99: lol, I know! I couldn't really write anything for this prompt without someone slapping someone, so yeah…**

**Cmedance: Doesn't matter, but seriously, I need more stories. If you have a prompt already or something, feel free to post it in the reviews. But only if you want to, of course.**

**And of course, special thanks to ImmaNerd98! **

**Also, thanks to HOA-PecyJackson-JustinBieber and TheMaxIronGreekVoldySpyGames 08 for following my story, and to Bookluver132, HOA-PercyJackson-JustinBieber, TheMaxIronGreekVoldySpyGames 08 and Sam99 for favoriting it.**

8. Devotion

Annabeth rolled her eyes as she walked past Drew and her cronies in archery class. They were _still_ gossiping about her. It had been a week since the 'incident' in the arena, when Drew had insulted Annabeth's intelligence. Needless to say, Drew was injured when she walked away. Annabeth kept her head held high and ignored them, until it became impossible because Drew was practically shouting instead of talking.

"I know, right!" Drew yelled. Wow, real subtle. "Annabeth is like a puppy dog! She follows Percy around all the time. It's not love, it's devotion!" she almost screamed. Annabeth covered her mouth with her hand to stop herself from snorting in a rather unladylike way. She doubted Drew even knew the meaning of 'devotion'.

"Drew, do you know what devotion means? First of all it means faithfulness. Exclusiveness . Something that you are not capable of. Secondly, it describes a feeling even deeper than love, when you can't live without each other, when it physically hurts to be apart. People show devotion to their significant other, they give their heart away."

As Annabeth continued, she was no longer defining the word; she was describing her feelings for Percy.

"Devotion is much more than being boyfriend and girlfriend, or even husband and wife. Devotion is… like a way of breathing. Like without the object of your devotion, you would choke, and die. Devotion is when you've been through so much, far away from each other, and yet your hearts have always been intertwined. Devotion is like floating on a cloud. Devotion is… kind of like… life, in a way."

Annabeth opened her eyes – which she had closed at some point during her speech – and looked around, daring anyone to contradict her. The expression on the other campers' faces was one of awe. Then the smiles appeared, and the arena burst into cheers. Annabeth flushed bright red and walked off towards her cabin while Drew screamed in frustration. She smiled. She had found the right word.

She was devoted to Percy.

**Whew, done! Okay, so admittedly this isn't one of my best works, but I tried. Have you been having trouble with your Doc Manager too? Please review! Toodles! ~ Smarties**


	9. Unique

**I had to get up early today for school :(. I will be updating less often. This is the sad and painful truth. Thanks to:**

**Sam99: Thank you!**

**Cmedance: Thanks! That's a great idea actually, I didn't think about that… Oh well! Never mind.**

**Annabeth the wise girl: I know, Drew is pretty mean. She tried to diss Annabeth, and failed. Again.**

**Special thanks to:**

**ImmaNerd98: Lol, it's okay to feel sorry for Drew, although I think Drew is a b*tch.**

**Luna Brightside: (chapter 7: ) lol, never **_**ever**_** EVER diss an Athena girl's intelligence! (chapter 8: ) Lol, and although some of the Aphrodite girls are brave and good fighters (like Piper and Silena :( poor Silena), they aren't all that smart. **

**Also, thanks to PalmerPie for following my story. (Sorry, I switched around favoriting and following last chapter :/)**

9. Unique _(264 words)_

Annabeth and Percy were sitting on the beach, staring into each other's eyes and oblivious to what was happening around them.

She stared at his eyes, his hair and his perfect features. She sighed in contentment, finding it hard to believe this beautiful man was _hers_. His amazing sea-green eyes, his perfect jet black hair and his flawless, tan face. He was _hers_. She almost shook her head in disbelief. She had never thought or felt that way before. No one had ever made her knees feel like jelly and made her heart stop, then restart so quick and hard it felt like her chest would explode. He was unique.

He stared at her, her eyes, her hair and her face. He grinned. She was _his_ and no one else's. All his, including her beautiful stormy grey eyes, her long blonde princess curls that he'd loved ever since he'd first seen her, and her perfect features. She looked dazed and far away, exactly how he felt. He felt like he was floating on clouds. He had heard her little speech a few days before and it had deeply touched him. She had spoken from the bottom of her heart, from her very soul. She was perfect. She was unique.

They were both unique, and so was their love. You could scour the globe in search of a love as deep and singular as theirs, but you would never find it, for it did not exist, and it would never, even after they had passed away.

Their lives were unique. And so was their love.

**That turned out differently than I imagined. It's a little sappy, but I'm proud of this one. They're kind of possessive towards each other, but I did my best. Please R&R! Toodles! ~ Smarties**


	10. Burn

**Hello pplz! I. Hate. School. That's all. Thanks to:**

**Cmedance: Thank you! I love reviews like this, they make me sooo happy!**

**MashPotatoeSquishBanana: I know, Percabeth drabbles have been written numerous times, people never get bored of them :) Thank you, and I know, the chapters are too damn short! I can't write anything longer and it annoys me! But, thanks anyway. And I think there's a problem with the site, yeah. Thanks for following my story!**

**Annabeth the wise girl: Thank you! I know, Drew is powerless against SWEET PERCABETH! Ahem – sorry.**

**Special thanks to:**

**Luna Brightside (as always): Thank you for all the amazing reviews.**

**Sam99: Thanks for helping! I know, getting up early is the worst part of school for me. At least school in France is okay! And yes, I live in France! Surprise! And no, I have never actually been taught to write proper English. :(**

**Oh lookie! A new chapter!**

10. Burn _(234 words)_

As Annabeth sparred with Percy, she tried to suppress and ignore the low heat consuming her soul and heart. Red hot flames gnawed at her pride and self-control, broke down her walls. She frowned. It was rather dangerous feeling that way. Feeling as if she could lose control, lose _herself_ if he just smiled at her. Feeling as if she couldn't be the same cold, far away person she once was. The _sane_ person she once was. Before love captured her.

She clashed swords with her boyfriend, and they both pushed as hard as they could, trying to disarm the other. Percy took a chance, and leaned in close, so that their noses almost touched. A pale pink flush spread across her cheeks as she stared at his eyes, twinkling with mischief and mirth, and the sly smile on his face. He leaned in even closer, so he could whisper in her ear.

"Annabeth…" His hot breath blew over her earlobe and she shivered. The flames were back again, consuming her wholly. It felt scary, but… right, in a way. She almost lost herself in the incredible feelings washing over her.

And suddenly, Percy's sword was at her neck. He had won, and a triumphant smile flashed on his face. Annabeth frowned and glared, but she had still lost.

"I win," Percy whispered in her ear.

She had lost. All because of the burn.

**I'm done, tell me what you think, R&R, blah blah blah. I have too much homework, I can't waste time on A/Ns! Oh, and thanks for reading! Toodles! ~ Smarties**


	11. Innocence

**Hello, I'm back! Sorry, I should have updated sooner, I've been working on a new story, so I didn't really have much time to work on this one. Thanks to:**

**Cmedance: Yes, I get the prompts from a forum challenge: the Percy Jackson Fanfiction Challenges Forum. The link is on my profile, check it out!**

**Neko-chan2604: Thank you! Percabeth 4ever!**

**Annabeth the wise girl: Yup, Annie hates losing. Percy in for it now! Seriously, though.**

**Sarah Archer: (chapter 6): Thanks! I just feel like it would be rude to ignore all the reviewers who took some time to actually tell me how they like my story. (chapter 7): Thank you! **

**smileyvanilla: Okay!**

**Special thanks to: **

**Luna Brightside: She is going to kick his arse pretty soon, I promise ;)**

**Sam99: Thanks!**

**Also, thanks to: EAT-SLEEP-MUSIC-WRITE, Neko-chan2604, daedae2626, poppedpopcorn2 and MashPotatoeSquishBanana for following my story and to EAT-SLEEP-MUSIC-WRITE, Neko-chan2604, poppedpopcorn2, Sarah Archer and daedae2626 for favoriting it!**

**Song I'm listening to: 24 frickin' hours of frickin' Nyan Cat. I'm serious. No kidding. Will I survive? In the meantime, my IQ is slowly decreasing: 120… 119… 118… 117… 116… 115… ugh. It's killing brain cells!**

11. Innocence _(279 words)_

'_Is she still pissed at me__?__' _was the only thought running through Percy's mind as he waited for his girlfriend near the arena. He heard footsteps on his right and spun around. It was Annabeth. His jaw almost dropped when he saw her: her long blonde hair was carefully curled down her back, her eyes were outlined in black and her eyelids were covered with a little light blue shadow. She wore a lacy white top and jean shorts that were short, but not _too_ short. A little pink lip gloss on her lips sparkled in the sunlight, and Percy absentmindedly wondered what it would taste like.

"Hello, Percy," Annabeth smiled as she walked closer to him.

"H-Hey Annabeth," Percy stuttered as she smiled brightly. She was like innocence incarnate. Impossibly beautiful, in a natural way, unaware of the stares directed her way. Or so it seemed.

As Annabeth and Percy started walking towards the arena, she slipped an arm around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder. His brain was barely functioning properly, and so he was caught by surprise when she stuck her foot out and tripped him. Percy fell face down in the dirt and Annabeth jumped on top of him, holding him down so that he wouldn't be able to get up. She laughed aloud as he groaned in pain.

After about five minutes, she released him, getting to her feet and brushing herself off. She winked at Percy and ran off to her cabin to get changed back into her normal clothes. Percy shook his head, smiling, as he also brushed the dust off his shirt.

Innocence is nothing but an image.

**You see, Annabeth got her revenge after all! Thanks for reading, and please review! Toodles! ~ Smarties**


	12. Ink

**Also thanks to Percy Jackson Annabeth Chase, Imagine Dragon16 and percabethfreak for following my story, and to percabethfreak for favoriting it.**

12. Ink _(325 words)_

Percy wandered about Annabeth's cabin, staring at books on shelves and blueprints on beds, everywhere. Annabeth was poring over some old designs from Daedalus' computer, and he was allowed to look around for a bit. He walked over to a shelf in the far corner of the room and noticed a small bottle of black ink on it. Percy shrugged, thinking of it as an unimportant thing, and turned to walk away.

As he turned, he brushed the bottle with his hand and it fell to the ground, breaking into a million shards of glass. The ink seeped out, sinking into the soft grey carpet of the Athena cabin. Annabeth's head snapped up, and she gasped when she saw the mess her boyfriend had made. She stood up, her eyes flaming with fury.

"What have you done, you idiot?! That's real Egyptian ink, used only for writing and signing godly documents on Olympus! You just wasted a whole bottle of it, and this stain will _never_ come out of the carpet!" she yelled in Percy's face. He paled and backed away, but then smirked triumphantly.

"Are you sure it won't come out?" he asked, waving his hand for dramatic effects. A small amount of water flew in through the window and quickly washed the stain out of the carpet. It became totally invisible, it was gone.

"Besides, it's not like the gods can't get hold of another bottle. I mean, they are gods, aren't they?" He smirked again. Annabeth frowned, unsure and feeling a little bitter. She had lost yet another argument. She would have to get her revenge for this, too. Finally, she smiled weakly and hugged her boyfriend.

But Percy didn't want just a hug. He pulled away and kissed her forcefully and passionately. She melted into him, yet again, giving in to the feelings that were flooding her mind and body.

And to think a simple bottle of ink led to this…

**Yay! I beat my record for a drabble! 325 words people! Thanks for reading, please R&R. Toodles! ~ Smarties**


	13. Escape

**Hi y'all! Here's the next chapter, thanks to:**

**ImmaNerd98: I don't really understand what you mean, please clarify for me.**

**Annabeth the wise girl: Thanks for reviewing, I think Percy safe… for now. He'll be fine during this one, at least.**

**Special thanks to:**

**Luna Brightside: Thank you very much, I've seen that kind of story before, too :/**

**Also, thanks to castleakamylife for following my story and to vlad980 for favoriting it.**

13. Escape _(212 words)_

Annabeth sighed in contentment as she snuggled closer to Percy, near the campfire. They were listening to the Apollo cabin's usual cam0pfire songs and making s'mores. She was warm, comfortably seated and hugging the guy she loved. What more could she ask for?

Before Percy had come along, Annabeth's life was… boring. She was smart, yes, and also a great fighter, but she could never find something to do. Some days, it was worse, as if a part of her was missing.

With him, she felt complete, but she also felt like she was running away from her fears, from her old life. And that was wrong, it was cowardly. She shook her head. She would not give in to her pride. Not ever. No, never again.

Pride or cowardice? It was a question to reflect on, it was her future. Cowardice, running away, meant being with Percy. And pride… meant nothing. It meant going back to the emptiness of her old life.

She preferred to run. Run for her life, for her love, for everything she believed in, for her past, her present and her future. But she did not like that word. Running away… it sounded wrong, especially for her. Escape. She would escape, with Percy.

She preferred the escape.

**Thanks for reading!** **Just so you know, I'll be changing my username to SarcasmIsMyMiddleName on the 27th of January 2013. If you don't like it, the poll is still on my profile until the mentioned date. Please review! Toodles! ~ Smarties (soon to be Sarcasm).**


	14. Pet

**Hello! I'm not in a very good mood today, I just got my first (sort of), flame. Oh, joy. Thanks to:**

**Cmedance: LOL, thank you.**

**Sam99: Yup, he's good! For now… thanks for reviewing.**

**Annabeth the wise girl: Annabeth's life is boring **_**before **_**Percy comes along. That's why she chooses the escape.**** Thanks anyway!**

**Also, thanks to bookworm2609 for favoriting my story.**

**To britany0214: -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- :D hahahahahahhahahaha! Learn how to spell 'criticism' next time you flame someone.**

14. Pet _(597 words)_

It was a cold, snowy December morning, and Annabeth sat down next to her sick boyfriend, pressing a cold cloth against his forehead. He had caught the flu from staying outside, training too long. He coughed, wanting to speak.

"Well, look at this. The Hero of Olympus, stuck in bed on Christmas Eve. How depressing." He laughed, but started coughing again as his sickness took over. Annabeth frowned. It wasn't like Percy to be so... cold. Being stuck in bed must have really affected him.

Annabeth tended to her boyfriend in silence, also affected by the sadness emanating from him. He sighed.

"Annabeth, do you think I could have a pet for Christmas? Or is Camp Half-Blood an inappropriate place for a small, human pet?"

Annabeth smiled enigmatically, a plan forming in her head.

"We'll see, Percy. We'll see…"

**-The Next Morning-**

Percy moaned and rolled over as someone shook his shoulder.

"Percy, wake up… It's Christmas, you have lots of presents to open…" A soft female voice coaxed the son of Poseidon out of bed. He sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"What did I get?" He pushed the covers aside and looked around. He had gotten quite a lot of presents, including one from his mother, one from Annabeth, one from his father and some from the god cabins, even from Ares. He shrugged and picked up his first present, the one from his mother, while Annabeth looked over his shoulder.

He ripped off the blue wrapping paper and pulled out a big bag of candy, along with a studded blue collar. What was that for? He frowned, he'd probably find out sooner or later.

Next, he opened the gift from his father, finding a pouch of drachmas, a black leather leash – again, what the heck? – and a Greek encyclopedia of sea animals. He chuckled slightly at that one, it was very… predictable.

He skipped Annabeth's present, preferring to leave the best for last, and opened a bright gold package from the Apollo cabin. Inside, he found a big bow, with a note. It said

'_This is a magic bow; it will help you with aiming. _

_It will not perfect your aim, though. At least Chiron will end up with less stray arrows in his tail._

_Merry Christmas, from the Apollo cabin.'_

Percy rolled his eyes. Very funny. Next, he picked up the Aphrodite cabin's package, only to find a set of 'fashionable clothes'. He sighed and pushed the Ares cabin's gift aside cautiously. He would open it when he was equipped with a bulletproof vest and a gas mask. Next was the Hermes cabin's gift. Probably a prank. He'd open that one when he was properly equipped, too.

The next one was wrapped in silver paper and signed by Thalia. He found a black leather jacket inside, along with a winking smiley on a note. That was so Thalia. A package totally covered in black awaited, from Nico. Percy eagerly opened it and found a beautifully crafted bronze shield. It was decorated with scenes from the Battle of Manhattan, and looked quite a bit like Tyson's shield. He carefully set it aside and moved on.

His last present was Annabeth's, wrapped in plain white paper and covered in owls. It was huge, and felt like it was… moving? He cautiously opened it, and a blur of brown jumped out at him. It was a puppy!

Percy laughed and smiled at Annabeth.

"I think I'll call him… Tag."

"That's perfect, Percy!"

She kissed him. It was an altogether amazing Christmas. With a pet as a gift…

**This is way longer than usual… Please review! Toodles… Smarties… :(**


	15. Detention

**Hello ! I'm back, and thanks to my lovely reviewers for helping me feel less sad about the flame. Also, for those of you who read the A/N at the bottom of chapter 13, please ignore it and don't kill me. Apparently punctuation and capital letters aren't counted in PenNames (long story).**

**Thanks to: **

**Smileyvanilla: Thanks for reviewing :)**

**Sam99: Thanks! Yeah, the puppy might appear in the other drabbles, but only as a minor character.**

**Cmedance: Lol, thanks for the review!**

**Annabeth the wise girl: Lol, yeah. I know I would.**

**Special thanks to:**

**Sarah, Archer, for helping me feel less sad about the flame: Lol, actually that's kind of funny! Thanks for the support!**

**kitty132383: Thank you for all the reviews and advice! If you don't mind, I was thinking I'd correct all the mistakes and stuff when I've finished, it'll be easier that way.**

**Also, thanks to NightmarishStar for following my story. I just noticed I haven't thanked Life's A Happy Song for following my story ages ago, so sorry and thank you to Life's A Happy Song. It's getting a little hard to keep track of all the follows and favorites I'm getting, so do you think it would be okay if I just said thank you and didn't list all your usernames? Thanks for understanding!**

15. Detention _(131 words)_

Percy rolled over in bed, desperately trying to fall asleep. He had tried everything: counting sheep, reading a boring book, listening to Tag's breathing, but nothing had worked. He decided to look through his memories of Annabeth, like a slideshow. He closed his eyes, immersing himself in the memory.

It was a Friday evening, and they were both in detention at Goode. They had been caught skipping class together and... Well, you get the picture. It was late and the teacher that was supposed to be watching them had walked off to get a cup of coffee. Annabeth and Percy were left alone in detention. And I think you can guess what happened afterwards...

He reopened his eyes and smiled.

Who would have thought detention could be so... interesting?

**I'm done! Thanks for reading, and you can check out my new personal website by using the link on my profile. Toodles! ~ Smarties**


	16. Photograph

**Hiya! Here's a new chapter! Thanks to:**

**Annabeth the wise girl: Thanks! Flamers are n°3 on my hate list after crisp packets that contain all air and no crisps, and bullies.**

**Neko-chan2604: Thanks! I like to keep the endings short, and kind of resuming the whole drabble in a spiritual/humorous way.**

**Life's A Happy Song: Ah, sorry again. I hadn't noticed ;)**

**kitty132383: Thank you! I'll be more careful, I promise :D**

**I am very sorry but I will not be able to thank all the followers and favorite-ers, because it's rather hard to keep up with it all. I'm extremely sorry for disappointing you like this, but I am still grateful to everyone who even takes the time to read my story.**

16. Photograph _(234 words)_

"Smile for the camera!"

Annabeth and Percy grinned widely as Thalia lifted the camera to her eyes. They were standing on the beach, his arm over her shoulders and her arm around his waist.

"Three... Two... One..."

_SNAP! _

"Drew, what the heck?!"

While Thalia had been focusing on the happy couple before her, Drew had crept up on them and shoved her face in front of the camera as Thalia clicked the button. Drew simply shrugged as Thalia glared at her.

"Well, honey, at least now you'll have a decent photo with a decent looking girl in it."

All three friends were glaring at her now. Thalia's grip on the camera tightened, and suddenly there was a crackling sound and a burning smell. All heads turned towards the daughter of Zeus, who guiltily hid the camera behind her back.

"Oops..."

Annabeth sighed.

"Thalia, that's the second camera you've electrocuted in a week! They may not attract monsters, but they are rare in Camp Half-Blood."

"Yeah, honey'" Drew nodded. "You should really be more careful."

"No one asked you! Go away, unless you want to end up with another hand-print on your perfect little Aphrodite kid face!"

Drew paled and backed away from Annabeth. After a few trembling, vague gestures towards her cabin and a few whimpering sounds, she turned and fled. Annabeth turned back to Percy and Thalia.

"Next time, Nico's taking the photograph."

**Okay, so this one was a little different. But it's still good, I hope! Thanks for reading, please review! Toodles! ~ Smarties**


	17. Water

**Hello again! I'm so, so sorry for the incredibly long wait, but I've been extremely busy, and I still am. I'll try and update as often as possible, I swear. Although, that probably won't be very often. Sorry :/**

**Thanks to:**

**Sam99: Thank you :)**

**Annabeth the wise girl: Thanks, it was just a random idea that came to me. I felt like the drabbles were all quite a bit similar, so I decided to add another character.**

**Neko-chan2604 (Guest): Thank you very much.**

17. Water _(219 words)_

"What the hell!"

Annabeth jumped up in surprise, knocking down her chair. Percy and his dog Tag had entered the cabin, spraying water everywhere. The incredibly wet dog shook itself off and proceeded to lie down on the white carpet, leaving a huge stain.

"Percy, what did I say about bringing the dog into the cabin?"

"Umm... oops?"

The son of Poseidon ran a hand through his messy black hair, looking guiltily down at the floor. He looked up when Annabeth's prolonged silence began to worry him.

Her face was bright red. Instead of taking the time to return to his cabin and get dressed correctly, her boyfriend had decided it would be a good idea to barge into her cabin while she was working, accompanied by his dog, soaking wet and _shirtless_. Years of demigod training, plus the war, had made his muscles quite defined, and well... it was awkward.

"Umm... I should probably get back to my cabin..."

"Yeah... probably, I mean..."

"Tag! Let's go, boy." Percy awkwardly waved goodbye to Annabeth, walking backwards towards the door. As soon as her reached it, he turned and fled.

And the blonde daughter of Athena was left to stare at the small puddle of water he had left on the floor of her cabin, her cheeks still flaming red.

**Tada! Tell me what you thought! Again, I'm terribly sorry for the wait. **

**I've just noticed that I'd only uploaded half of the drabble when I uploaded chapter 12: Ink. If you could go back and reread it, that would be great, thanks :) - Smarties**


	18. Time

**Hello! I'm back, and I'm really, terribly sorry about the really long wait. I've been really busy lately, and I know that's my excuse every time, but it's true. I wonder how I can be busy when I have no life, but oh well, what can you do?**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited! **

18. Time _(471 words)_

"But Thalia, I need time! I need time to think about this! Tell Percy I'm sorry, but I can't decide just yet. I have some blueprints to figure out for Olympus."

"Annabeth, are you seriously putting _blueprints_ before your best friend? Especially since said best friend asked you out a day ago and still hasn't gotten an answer. Listen, I get that you're really busy with reconstructing Olympus and everything, but you don't have the time! You may think you do, but you don't, and if you don't act quickly, you're going to lose your best friend and all your other friends with him!" Thalia finished her last sentence with a death glare directed towards Annabeth, and stalked off in direction of her cabin.

Annabeth simply rolled her eyes and turned back to what she had been doing, sighing quietly. She knew Percy needed an answer, but she couldn't give it to him, and that wasn't just because of work. She really didn't know what to say to him. She liked Percy, he was nice, attractive, her friend, and he had his (albeit rare) moments of intelligence. But she wasn't sure she liked him the way he liked her, mostly because she didn't want to ruin their rocky yet stable love/hate best friends' relationship. The problem was, if she didn't answer, he'd think that she just didn't care. She had to do something, but she didn't know what to do. Sighing again, she returned to her work, deciding she would deal with her problems the next day.

The next morning, Annabeth was rudely awakened by someone knocking loudly at her door. Peering out of the window, she noticed it was already daytime, and all her cabin mates were probably eating breakfast; she had missed it. _Oh well_, she thought; one of her friends would surely bring something back for her anyway.

Jumping out of her bunk, she yawned, stretching her back and rubbing her eyes throughout. She quickly reached for the door handle and turned it. A pair of sea-green eyes met her own grey ones as she opened the door to a frowning Percy.

"What is it, Percy?" She asked, yawning again.

"I need your answer, Annabeth! You can't leave me hanging any longer. I asked that goddamn question, risking our friendship and everything while doing so, and I will get an answer, whether it is yes or no!"

Percy glared at an astonished Annabeth while she stuttered out a few incomprehensible words, before her gaze hardened once again and she glared right back up at her best friend.

"It's yes," she answered defiantly before flinging her arms around Percy's neck and kissing him harder than he'd ever been kissed before (although, admittedly, he hadn't been kissed many times before).

In the end, maybe she didn't need the time.

**There, it took ages but it's extra long so there you go :)**


End file.
